The present invention relates to a storage receptacle for purified liquids and more particularly to a novel heat transfer assembly and method for transferring heat in various structures such as a liquid storage receptacle containing purified liquids.
Various types of liquid storage receptacles combined with structures and methods for altering the temperatures of the liquids received in the liquid receptacle are known in the art of liquid purification. In this regard, attention is directed to recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,284, issued to S. L. Miller et al on May 21, 1991. FIGS. 21 and 22 of this patent teach a novel liquid receiving, insulated storage receptacle having an aluminum plate with the cold side of a thermoelectric module connected to the plate to chill liquid received in the storage receptacle and the hot side thereof connected to a heat exchange unit. Attention further is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,541, issued to Kovats et al on Aug. 16, 1983, which teaches a Peltier device for temperature control of a laser and to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,548,259, issued to S. Tezuka et al on Oct. 28, 1985 and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,061, issued to R. E. Shelton on Apr. 22, 1986, both of which patents teach Peltier devices associated with liquid receptacles through heat exchange devices.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved and novel apparatus and method of accomplishing cooling and heating liquid in a storage receptacle of a liquid purification system such as that disclosed in the abovementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,284 is provided. The apparatus and method of the present invention are not only straightforward, efficient and economical in manufacture and assembly, but in addition, involve a minimum of required space occupying structural parts and a minimum of method steps to accomplish rapid isothermic heat transference with an optimum usage of energy and a maximized heat transfer capability. In addition, the present invention provides a novel heat exchange assembly and a method of transferring heat in a structure which includes the provision of an extended isothermic thermally conductive surface in conjunction with a heat pipe and heat exchanger assembly, the assembly and method requiring a minimum of parts and a minimum of steps and at the same time being straightforward and efficient in manufacture and assembly with an optimum of energy usage during operations.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.